May 13, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The May 13, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 13, 2019 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary Charlotte Flair and Lacey Evans attacked Becky Lynch during their double contract signing Double-champ Becky Lynch’s chest-puffing campaign across Raw and SmackDown LIVE has gotten her some major style points against Lacey Evans(who’ll challenge for the Raw Women’s Title on Sunday) and Charlotte Flair(who’ll contend for the blue jewel) over the last few weeks, but that same trash talk backed Lynch into a corner when she faced off with both atomic blondes in a two-pronged contract signing. It wasn’t that Lynch was wrong on any of the points she raised during the confrontation — Lacey probably can’t afford to lose her first title match, and Charlotte probably can’t afford to lose another — but Charlotte proved to have the most prophetic statement of the night after she said that Becky’s desire to live up to her reputation as a fighting champion may have led her to pick one more fight than was good for her. For tonight, at least, The Queen hit the nail on the head: Becky’s attempt to throw hands with both women after civility inevitably broke down led to her being double-powerbomed through the signing table by Flair and Evans. Of course, Sunday is not a done deal yet, and Becky Two Belts may once again pull off the impossible. But if she walks out of Money in the Bank as Becky One Belt — or Becky No Belts — it won’t be hard to identify where it all went wrong. Natalya vs Naomi vs Nikki Cross vs Dana Brooke It’s been a while since we saw Nikki Cross, and anyone who expected the rabid banshee of months past, was likely surprised when Alexa Bliss — sans ring gear thanks to an apparent travel mishap — encountered a much more muted version of the Scottish screamer and convinced her to take The Goddess’ place in a Fatal 4-Way among the Raw competitors in the Women’s Money in the Bank Match. Seemingly energized by the opportunity (some might say manipulation), Cross tapped into her inner honey badger come bell time, and her opponents struggled to find an answer. While Naomi came the closest and Dana Brooke proved to be the smartest by breaking out a ladder — legal under Fatal 4-Way rules — and swooping down on everyone with a crossbody to the outside, Nikki simply wanted it more. In the match’s final moments, The Twisted Sister took advantage of a late-game surge by Natalya to catch her in a hanging spinning neckbreaker through the ropes, earning the victory in the process. Never one to pass along the credit in full, Alexa — who had been watching from commentary — came down to the ring after the match, where Nikki eagerly set up the ladder so The Goddess could climb and pose. There is, of course, no way of knowing if Alexa really did suffer a luggage disaster or somehow pulled the strings to get an under-looked competitor to take damage she otherwise might have accrued. But either way, it’s difficult to paint this as anything other than a rousing success for both women. Not only did Nikki take out Alexa’s opposition, she inarguably capitalized on her moment in the spotlight — and, crucially, remembered who gave it to her. Results * Fatal 4-Way Match: Nikki Cross defeated Dana Brooke, Naomi and Natalya Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes